


Stay

by Rpcreations



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Follows the series, Pining, Teasing, reader is still a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rpcreations/pseuds/Rpcreations
Summary: Just a hunter that's part of an Order, and you find a lead and order to stop Dracula. You bump or more like the three that stop the lord of darkness stumble upon you. Your tale of traveling with them, and finding more along the way? Read to find out more!
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the next Castlevania tale from me. This one is and will be fun because of the trio the reader character gets to interact with. This one is a bit happier than the other as the hunter character isn’t alone either. Any who, enjoy my lovely readers~

You couldn’t find a town soon enough that you simply started a fire, and made yourself comfortable under a barren tree. When first light hits, you continue to the nearest town or village, and see what information you could gather through gossip or wild tales the town folk had.

A cold breeze passed, and you huddled more into your heavy cloak. You fell into a light doze, knowing night creatures were about. Once you heard the first inhuman howl, you took note of how many were coming towards you. Sighing, you easily dodged the creature that would have pinned you if you were slower. Before the beast could move, you cut it’s head off with one of your glyph knifes, the body burning up, and the ashes blowing in the wind.

The others that gathered surrounded you, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Aww, were we feeling left out? Don’t worry, you’ll meet a quick end as well.” You state as you get into position.

You take a deep breath, summoning your multiple daggers from your back glyph symbol, and lodging the weapons into the four creature’s necks. Upon impact the daggers exploded, the creatures falling and burning the next instance. You summon your long sword, but dismissed it as the three that appeared next were human.

Before your cloak hood hid your features from view, they were revealed thanks to the strong gust of wind.

“Well, for once someone that wasn’t in distress. Far from it to be exact.” The tall blond stated as he studied your form.

You rolled your eyes. “Not every lady is a damsel in distress.” You fix your cloak. “Then again, they haven’t had a chance to meet me either.”

You had the men of the trio’s attention, the other a woman like yourself. You take in their appearance as well, and it was the scruffy man that spoke next.

“Are you a witch or...” he couldn’t finish as he seemed to struggle with the word he wanted to use.

“I’m a hunter, but I summon my weapons from within.” You state a hand placed over your heart. “They manifest from my glyph symbols.” That comment got the blond and woman curious on where they were located. “I’d be happy to show you, if I could join you all by a fire?”

“Certainly, it’s too cold. Come our wagon is nearby.” The red haired woman stated as she waved you to follow. The two men following behind you.

You inwardly sigh as you could feel the two staring at you, and the woman in front of you getting annoyed for you or at you too. But this is why you usually work alone and dress more so like a man. Less trouble and nothing to lose. Once you make it back, you sit close to the woman than the men. Once the fire was set a blaze, you notice that the scruffy man had a Belmont crest on his tunic. You took in the whip at his hip, and that confirmed it as well.

“I thought all the Belmonts were wiped out...when activity from your clan all but stopped, the Order kinda picked up where your family left off. Granted, not using basic weapons but ones that are as strong as the wielder.” You stated as you held eye contact. “It takes total concentration, and plenty of stamina as well.”

The three just stare at you, and your cheeks are warmed for a moment due to embarrassment. It’s not that don’t believe you, it’s more this is their first time seeing something soo extraordinary. You also show off one on your arm, and then summon the dagger from that symbol. It floats, and the scruffy man tries to wield it, but his hand simply passes through it.

“Well that’s a bit of a letdown.” He mutters with a slight pout.

“If you were truly paying attention, no one would be able to wield her weapons, but her you twit.” The blond comments with a bite to his tone.

You and the woman chuckle, and as you take a moment to look at the blond, you see the tiniest hint of fangs, or the fact he’s hiding them. You can’t stop the question from tumbling out of your mouth.

“What’s a vampire doing traveling with humans?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love having a layout of how I want the story to go, and other ideas pop up that fit in just right. It’s a method that has worked for me, but not everyone is like me. Any who, here’s chapter two!

“I’m sure there’s a good reason, but seriously why are you three traveling together?” You ask, waiting for an answer.

It’s the woman who breaks the ice. “Well, to answer your question, have you heard of a prophecy that entails about a hunter, magician, and soldier that join together to take down the horrors the lord of darkness unleashes onto the world?”

“Yes, about three travelers, but more so about what caused Dracula to take this path of genocide on the human race.” You reply looking up for a moment in thought. “I have a hunch that you three are the ones that can stop him.”

The Belmont man sighs, “well the more the merrier would be good too.” You and the other two look at him, and he merely shrugs. “Ah, Trevor Belmont is the name. And you are?” He asks you.

“I’m f/n, l/n since we’re doing introductions.” You reply though you wonder why they included you in the group.

The woman rolls her eyes, “Sypha Belnades, speaker and magician.” You smile at her, and her to you. “Glad to see another strong fighter, if I’m being honest.”

You simply smile once more, and bring your attention to the blond. “Adrian Tepes, or as the Wallachia folk call me Alucard.” You study him a bit more. “What has caught your eye, y/n?” He asks you his golden gaze solely fixed on you.

_He has the abilities of a vampire, but not the madness nor darkness from what I can see at least. Interesting find that has fallen into my lap._ You thought as you brought your attention back to Trevor or more so Sypha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once first light hit the horizon, you all climbed into the wagon, you sitting with Adrian in the back. Trevor and Sypha in charge of driving.

“You still didn’t answer my question, y/n.” Adrian stated lightly tapping your boot with his own.

“Well, I’ve killed plenty of vampires and demons alike, but...there’s something different about you, Adrian. Most give off that eternity of darkness and insanity. You weren’t turn were you?” You can’t help but ask.

“A-A-Ah no... I was born one, well half to be exact.” He replied looking to the side.

_Soo a dhamphir! What a rarity this is! I never thought I get to meet one! First meeting a survivor of the Belmont clan, and then a dhamphir!_ You thought with a grin. Your smile made him blush, and Sypha smiled, happy to see your efforts reach the detached man. Trevor rolled his eyes, before lightly shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You switched spots with Trevor and sat upfront with Sypha when the hunter wanted to get some shuteye. You were fine with that, as you wanted to get to know your new comrades, as you never really had any because you mainly did your missions alone. If you were to ask any questions you made sure to ask them quietly as word travels like wild fire.

Though any questions thrown your way were answered normally. “I do know how Trevor feels, being the only one to survive. It makes sense though, because the bloodline has to continue somehow. Though, that’s a lot to put on a person too.” You state as you take a peek at the man. You lean back, and whispered in Sypha’s ear. _“Keep up what you’re doing, and I’ll try to give you alone time with him as well.”_

She blushes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How did you meet Trevor and Adrian?” You ask to counter her reply.

She pouts but tells you the threes adventure under the town of Gresit. How Trevor released her of the Cyclops and saved her, and how they united the people when night creatures attacked, and fell further in the tombs where they stumbled upon where Adrian rested for a year. He was struck with a fatal blow by Dracula when he tried to stop him himself, and was resting in a coffin to recover. Of course, Trevor fought him and they reached a stalemate. And then Trevor exclaims of wanting to go home, and they left Gresit and traveled towards the Belmont hold.

“I’m glad you’re here, because it’s like dealing with two boys in their awkward years of youth.” She states and you can’t help but chuckle.

“That is true, but I can see why. Seems like we all missed out on some important part of our own childhoods.” You state with a far off look. “And we fit together like a puzzle.” You smirk halfheartedly.

“Well, you three more so. After all, the prophecy spoke of three not four.” You muttered under your breath.

“Prophecy or not, another comrade is always appreciated.” Sypha states with a smile and a light squeeze on your shoulder.

“Besides, having another capable hunter besides myself is reassuring.” Trevor comments giving your other shoulder a squeeze.

You blush out of embarrassment as he caught you off guard, and you didn’t know your heart could feel soo warm from such words. You smiled to both and couldn’t help but look to Adrian, as reassuring as their words were for you, it felt like he was left out in the cold. You couldn’t have that, after all, he was your comrade too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, didn’t realize I be doing soo many feels with this group. But, this is how I see it going cause it did in the series. Add a female and a capable fighter, she would fit in with these three. I can see why most like to write for Adrian, it isn’t hard. Even though he’s there, he isn’t at the same time. Any who, stay safe and enjoy my lovely readers! Happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is going to be good, especially where two left off. The fact I’m able to write this on my lunch break is a major sign as well. Once I’m done with this tale, I’ll probably post my own stories as well, and you my lovely readers will get to know some of my own original characters. Enjoy ~

You make it to the ruins of the once Belmont Estate, and you all trend carefully around the ruins. Sypha shoots off questions left and right, and Trevor humors her for a few until it came to when he was orphaned.

“Twelve or...no twelve was when it happened.” He stated wiping away some dirt and debris.

“This proves that I had a better childhood than you, Belmont.” Adrian states with a smirk.

You don’t comment as you continue to search, even when Trevor admits that Adrian did even though his father is Dracula. The three notice, you give a shrug, and halfhearted smile.

“If it’s story time, I don’t remember much before I was seven, and at that time I lived on the streets until I was taken in by the Order, where...there were others like myself, but...only a few made it to where I am today.” You finish and see that they’re all giving you a look of concern. “Sorry for being a mood killer. Been alone for soo long, there wasn’t a need to talk about it.”

“Wow, someone has me beat on the sad childhood and it’s not the vampire. It’s the other hunter, and you wouldn’t know it if you looked at her. You’re really good, y/n.” Trevor states with a chuckle.

You can’t help but smile, these three were alone just as much as you and are serious when needed, and this display of gallows humor was comforting. Adrian then stumbled upon what looked to be a door under some rubble. He easily threw it aside and revealed a giant gold slab of a door, to what looked to lead to an underground hold.

As you looked over it, it has ancient markings, and dark magic was coming off of it as well. Sypha being a speaker, was able to read and open it with little difficulty. You couldn’t help but smile, and proud that Trevor’s ancestors were wise to have a death door to their hold, as the knowledge and other treasures couldn’t fall into the wrong hands. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the banter between Adrian and Trevor, and you looked away when you saw Adrian look to you to see your reactions.

You easily tagged along with Sypha as you were curious about any spells or anything that could be useful. You pulled out your spell book, and wrote down any spells that you felt would be helpful. They were healing or defensive spells, because you really had enough destructive abilities at your disposal.

When you saw Sypha and Trevor getting cozy with one another, you drew your attention to Adrian. You saw how he looked at the display cases of relics and skulls of vampires. You slowly approached him, and quietly watched him for a moment.

“I know my father was a prime target for the Belmonts, and still is...but why hoard skulls?” He asks with a forlorn look. “What does it prove? That they were successful? Isn’t survival and written down knowledge to past down better to show proof?” He looks to you.

“Of course books and it surviving for us to find is better, but maybe some of those skulls were victims turned, and a reminder to stay on the path.” you answer holding his gaze.

He smirks and, “you’re a strange person, y/n. How you can look at both sides soo openly, is a unique way to look at the world. _Just like my mother._ ” He studies you, looking for something that only he seems to see.

He follows you afterward, still with the same determined look upon his face. Like you were a objective to complete, and he didn’t seem to have any headway whatsoever. He let you be, when he was curious about Sypha’s luck and progress.

“I am concerned I threw my lot in with a demented infant.” He states while looking for any tomes that stood out.

“I imagine he has similar ideals about you as well.” Sypha counters without a thought as she looks through a book.

“I’m also concerned you enjoy him too much.” He states looking at her.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She asks getting annoyed.

“He’s deranged, emotionally unstable, unreliable, and a huge distraction for you.” He states as he holds up fingers to prove his point.

You were listening in for Sypha’s sake as she was looking through a lot of the books. You stepped in cause the jealousy Adrian was giving off was draining. You stopped him from following Sypha, your arms across your chest, and a look that said you were done.

You sighed, “Adrian, there’s a ton of books to go through, will you kindly stop being a wet blanket because you’re not getting your way?” He blinked surprised by your comment, and then just glared at you.

You easily return it, and then laugh because you can’t believe you had a glare off with him. He quirks an eyebrow but then laughs with you, can’t believing he was acting like an angry teenager. Why try for someone that clearly isn’t interested when there’s another that’s more promising.

“Come, keep me company. I could use another pair of eyes, especially yours, Adrian.” You state as you lead him to another corner of the hold.

You two look through another section, but don’t find anything but an old broken mirror that has seen better days. You passed out where you stood, and when you woke up, you were leaning against Adrian’s sleeping form. As you took in his features, you gently pushed back a strand of blond hair behind his ear. He stirs, and holds your hand gently. It’s embraced in warmth, and before the sweet moment could go further, it ends before it began.

You were a little disappointed for some reason, but shake it off when the roof started shaking. Looked like you had company, and you looked to your comrades.

“Well, since you two are best at casting these types of spells, Trevor and I can at least watch your backs and buy you some time too.” You state looking at the three.

Trevor seemed unsure. “Now’s the time to show if you’re a true hunter like your ancestors or if you’re just a lucky drunk.” Adrian snapped at Trevor, and that seemed to be the push he needed.

“I’ll take down any that get passed you. Though, I am looking forward to seeing you in action if I’m being honest.” You confess and Trevor blushes a little but nods in understanding.

You both make it to the main way into the hold, and see the creatures have gotten passed the death door. You summon your long sword and dagger and look for any easy targets. Trevor attacks the big bull demon, and you take on the blind soldier demon.

You’re able to get a few hits in, and before the soldier could make another attack, it was crushed underneath the bull demon thanks to it destroying the walkway due to its size. It wasn’t long until Trevor took its legs out and the creature fell due to the multiple wounds on its legs and neck. Then a flying demon shot a fireball, that Trevor used his morning star whip to throw it back and the demon exploded on impact and caused you two to be blown back into the hold.

“Now I can see why I couldn’t use this as a kid.” He jokes and you chuckle. He smiles and another soldier throws him off and tosses his whip over the side. You tsk, and he uses the demon’s own weapon against itself and slays it by stabbing it in the chest.

A flying demon grabs you by the arm, and you cut off the talons that held you. Descending towards the floor below, you look around for anything to grab or sink your dagger into to stop your fall. You even try to grab Trevor’s whip to lessen your fall, and before you made contact to the harsh stone floor on the bottom, you landed against something solid, but warm.

“Are you alright?” Adrian asks as he looks you over for injuries.

“Yes, I am now thanks to you.” You reply trapped in his hold and gold eyes. “Let’s complete the tasks at hand, and-“

“Yes, pardon my actions.” He states cutting you off, and releasing you.

Sypha is able to find the spell she needed and you go back and help Trevor with the demons. Before the last demon could descend onto you three, Trevor destroyed it with his whip. Then there was a big shudder that you felt go through your form, and then it stopped.

You looked to what Sypha did, and she literally brought Dracula’s castle to your location, and destroyed the mechanism that allowed it to teleport as well. All that was left was to make it up to the surface and defeat the lord of darkness himself. Question was what was waiting for you four passed though those big massive wooden doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo that’s chapter 3, and then we got the major fight with Dracula next. Little secret, I finished Hector’s tale way before I even started posting it. Found I don’t feel as pressured knowing I can post once a week until the last chapter. Any who, stay safe my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This tale I guess is easier because I’m using material from the series, but I do have good ideas as well for our dhamphir. This chapter focuses on the battle with Dracula himself, enjoy my lovely readers!

The blood red moon greeting you all as you made it to the surface was ominous, but fitting considering what you plan to do. You all look to Adrian, and he leads you towards the massive castle. The water that spills out, seemed to flush out most of the soldiers and generals. A good dozen was in conflict, until you four strode in, weapons at the ready. You gave each other knowing looks, and then charged in catching your opponents completely off guard.

You were back to back with Sypha as you two were better at a distance, then up close and personal. You caught glimpses of your comrades abilities, but the one you found yourself watching the most was Adrian. Seeing him jump through fire in a wolf form, sink his jaws into a soldier’s neck and then toss him like it was nothing... _such power in one being._ You thought blocking an attack and then stabbing an enemy in the heart with your long sword.

You refocused, and summoned daggers from your back glyph while holding your long sword. You used the daggers to get close, before you cut down another general. When there was no more enemies in the main hall, you all made your way deeper into the castle. One general tried distracting you, but it failed as Adrian threw his sword towards the man’s head. He used a soldier as a shield, and you made it up the spiral stone staircase.

Adrian led you all to a study. He said a few words to his father, and that led to, “You were unsuccessful trying to stop me before.” Dracula declares with a deadly tone.

“I was alone before, but not **anymore**.” Adrian states, and you all appear at his side.

Dracula didn’t seem as surprised to see Trevor nor Sypha, but you...his red eyes widen and he seemed to be in a trance as he approached you. You stood your ground, and curious as to why he was fixated on you.

“Not only do I have a Belmont in my presence, but a _glyph hunter_? How you’ve survived is interesting, indeed. But no matter, you will die like the rest.” He states with a final tone and you move out of his death grip at the last possible moment.

The true battle began, and most of your attacks didn’t faze the vampire, and that’s where you tried combining your magic with Adrian or Sypha’s. It only angered him further, and as a result Sypha received a nasty claw mark on her right shoulder, and you were gazed on your neck and stomach. You helped hold back a massive fire attack from Dracula, and Adrian stood in front of you three and pushed the attack back.

He dove into a heated fight with his father, and you were stuck trying to find a way to where they were. You three follow the shudders and crashes, but you stop when something catches your attention. You don’t know why you were drawn to the family portrait, and then hit with visions of a man and woman. You hold your head until it stops, and once it settles, you make your way to your group.

You make it to a childhood room, just as Trevor and Sypha do, and you react by pulling Adrian away from his father’s decaying form. Trevor slices the man’s head off and Sypha burns the body with her fire magic. You comfort Adrian, and he turns away, hiding his face into your collarbone. You easily embrace him in a light hold and he doesn’t look up until there’s nothing left of his father but his wedding ring. Adrian holds your hand, as he takes in where his father once was.

You all take a moment to just let what happen sink in, and you can’t believe how quickly it began and ended. Dracula wasn’t there, all that was left was a shell of a being that was looking for a way to die, and take everyone with him. You squeeze his hand, and lead him out of the room, and out into the night air. You all won, and stopped a major threat, but were left to pick up pieces that were too big for you four.

With Dracula gone, for once you were at a loss at to what to do next. For the lord of darkness was the glue that kept the vampires together, now it was going to be chaos and wars amongst themselves for land and food. You really weren’t looking forward to being alone again, and you could tell you weren’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said this was going to be a happier one, but getting major feels with this tale. Both are turning out to be different in very good ways. Hope you all are enjoying my creations, and staying safe!


	5. Chapter 5

Since you all didn’t have anything urgent to tend to, you relax and recover from the battle with Dracula. You see Trevor and Sypha stroll through the woods nearby, and you simply take in the peace and close your eyes as you bathe in the afternoon sunlight. It feels so nice to have this moment to enjoy. You take in the air, and other senses around you, to the point you’re almost lulled into a light sleep.

“Come to enjoy what nature has to offer too?” You ask the person who came up behind you.

Adrian chuckles. Impressed by your skills once again. His eyes are drawn to the bandage around your slender neck, and then takes in your form as you forgo your cloak today. So much strength in your small form as he saw other scars littered across your shoulders and biceps.

“Yes and something else, perhaps...” he replied coming to stand beside you instead.

You smile at him, and you see how he looks like his parents. It was a shame that he lost them as he did, people that created another being and no longer here to see how his story continues. Without his coat, gloves, and sword he looked like a normal man. Aside from his vampire abilities, he was very easy on the eyes.

You look away, unaware that he too admired all that was you. Then you caught him off guard by racing back to the castle. He chuckles once more and decides to enjoy your antics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you recovered and figured out what your next step was, you helped as best you could to clean up the aftermath of the battle. Something you noticed but didn’t put much thought into was how much Adrian was in your company. Granted, some clean up required an extra pair of hands, you just chalked it up as helping a dear friend. Though, there was a few moments that were like that moment in the hold.

As you pushed and upright a big overturned piece of furniture, he came up from behind and righted it with little difficulty. The situation was different, but you did feel your heart flutter as he trapped you in a way. It was easy to get lost in his golden gaze before and even more so now.

You smile and he does as well, moving closer. Before he could say or do anything, you move out of his arms. “Thank you for the extra hand.” You state with a smile before leaving the study.

“You’re welcome.” He states as he watches you leave.

Moments like that seemed to happen a lot during the week you, Trevor and Sypha stayed, before it was time to depart. When Trevor gave the hold over to Adrian, and told him to not make it his grave but his home, his golden eyes fell to you and only you...you were at a loss as to what he was asking you.

Besides, you couldn’t stay because by the end of the day you were still a hunter, and you had to report what was done here, and see to the effects that were made as a result too. Trevor and Sypha, more so Sypha wanted to adventure out and you nor Trevor saw the harm to humor her.

When that day came, Adrian saw you three off.

“Take care my friend.” Sypha said with a sweet smile.

“You as well, try not to get dragged into trouble.” Adrian states as the two watch Trevor load the wagon and one bag falls back into his hands.

You roll your eyes and help secure your supplies with Trevor. It isn’t long until the blond comes over to you, and pulls you into a light embrace.

“If you wish to come back, you are always welcomed.” He whispers into your ear before placing a light kiss on your cheek.

“Dutifully noted.” You state as you pull away and say goodbye.

He watches as the wagon drove away, before he turned around and walked back towards the castle. You watched him shrink into the distance, and then turn around and looked at the path ahead. You smile as you listen to Sypha get excited about the adventure that awaits you all.

One bonus of you traveling with Trevor and Sypha was you buffered the red head’s enthusiasm for Trevor. She didn’t get it because she wasn’t a hunter like you two. You let him think that, when you pegged it more as he enjoyed traveling with two women. Sypha laughed, and he glared at you.

“Tell me I’m wrong, _Trevor.”_ You jest with a shrug. “Because I enjoy the company regardless.”

“Oh just shut up.” He pouts back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As you take in what has happened after Dracula’s demise, it was rather peaceful aside from the regular night creature or two your group bumped into. When you made your way into a village, you enjoyed a good meal with the two, and smiled at how the two looked at one another. They retired sooner than you, and you simply waved them off.

“Don’t have too much fun you two.” You jest as you sipped your ale.

You knew it was a matter of time when the love would blossom between them, and your mind went to your friend that was left at the castle. It was a shame he couldn’t join you, but his place was at the castle sadly. You looked out the nearby window, and your mind pondered what the blond was up to.

A few men tried to buy you a drink, or even keep you company. You politely declined each offer, and most let you be until one didn’t take no for an answer.

_It’s a shame that this idiot doesn’t get the hint. Hopefully a broken nose or the sort will hopefully knock some sense into him._ You thought as you glanced at the man. Average looking male, and as you studied his face, he had a good few drinks already. _Liquid courage._

“A pretty little lady like yourself shouldn’t be drinking alone. I wouldn’t mind keeping you company.” He slurred a little.

“Thanks for the compliment, but I simply just want to have another drink before I retire for the night.” You state calmly before taking a shallow of your ale. _Your company isn’t what I desire. I shouldn’t even have desires to begin with._

Other men tried to pull him or usher him away, but he refused. They warned him, due to your glyph marking on your biceps. He didn’t care, his drunken stupor blinded him of the obvious. When you finished your drink, you left coin for your fee, and made your way to the stairs to retire. He grabbed your wrist, and before he knew it, you grabbed his and flipped him easily where he laid passed out on his back.

“Hey, we did warn him, didn’t we?” A patron asked with a shrug.

You nodded, and so did a few others, and then everyone went back to their idle chats and drinks. You smiled and made your way to your room to sleep.

You sighed in relief as it was quiet in the room next to your own. Last thing you wanted was to hear your friends humping like bunnies. You cleaned up, and fell asleep easily once your head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days were spent on the road, due to funds going low. You told the two that they needed to find a way to make some coins, which led to Sypha playing bait to draw in night creatures. Her acting left much to be desired, that both you and Trevor groaned at the same time.

You all had no difficulty taking down each creature that appeared, and tied the wolf creature to the end of the wagon. The town you come across, made your stomach turn. Lindenfield was a place you avoided due to the monks and their fixation on everything involving Dracula. They visited your Order, in the past due to the magic involved to use glyphs. Trevor and Sypha never saw you look soo spooked before, but dropped you off, and you made your way to another village that needed a hunter for hire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were able to easily make some more coin, and your mind kept going back to Adrian. You held your temple and shook it all off as nothing. Desire to be in his company was a dangerous thought to have, and one that would be frown upon. Sypha teased you before you left, and you didn’t believe her, as you never had feelings nor acts of courting directed at you. Though your mind replayed moments that confused you more than clarified the situation.

Instead of beating yourself up over unanswered questions, you made your way back to the castle. Best to just ask or see from the source of it all to put it all to rest. You hopped off the wagon once you got close to the woods that held the hold and castle. You waved to the wagon driver, and he stated to be careful as these woods were haunted.

“That’s why I came to put the locals at ease.” You stated, and he just waved you off.

You shook your head, and turned towards the forest. You sighed, and carefully made your way through under grove and thick trees until you could see the towers of the once ominous black castle. You couldn’t help but full on sprint the rest of the way until you made it to the castle’s massive doors. You held the collar of your scarf to your nose and mouth as the corpses that were on displayed pikes, had you close to losing your last meal. You calmly focused at the idea that they were more a warning sign for outsiders to stay away. You’ve seen this before, but the fact they were in their nightwear than regular clothes, their throats were cut, told you all you needed to know.

You easily made it into the castle, and you were greeted by the person who has made a home in your mind for the last few months. A few tears fell as you charged towards your friend, and he easily let you pin him to the floor without a fight.

He would have embraced you, but settled for the hold you had on him because he did have some serious explaining to do. He thought you were a hallucination because he never thought you would come back.

As you held a dagger to his throat, you let out a sad chuckle with tears threatening to fall. “You couldn’t do a keep out sign, had to make a tribute for dear old dad instead, hmm?”

He laughs and you had to wipe your eyes as the sound tugged at your heart. “How I’ve missed your banter. One of many things about you that I’ve treasured.”

Your lips tremble as you saw he wasn’t the same when you departed before. He appeared to be broken, and he had new scars that looked to cover his whole form. From what you see, it looked to be sliver bracelets that did the damage. You resisted tracing the marks, and you shut your eyes before getting up suddenly, clenching your hands into tight fists that your knuckles turned white.

_They attacked him, they took advantage of his hospitality, and tried to kill him most likely for a selfish reason...and all for this? When he’s—_ you thought before storming off into the nearby woods.

You were seeing red, and decided to take out your rage on a tree that could easily take your punches and kicks. You let out a loud shout before starting your mental fight and moves on your personal invisible foe.

_I know he’s not incapable of taking care of himself...but seriously, can he not catch a break?!_ You thought as you let out your frustration on a poor tree.

“He lost his mother, had to kill his father, deal with living in his childhood home where I’m sure memories are in every nook and cranny...then two travelers come and want to learn, or something like that. More so, wanting everything to themselves, and used and betrayed my friend’s trust and tried to kill him at his most vulnerable moment!” You fume throwing another hit. “If I never left, he wouldn’t have been hurt because I would have killed those bastards with my own hands! The real treasure isn’t the hold or castle, it’s...it’s...”

Before you can throw another hit, you’re embraced from behind. You’re brought back from your rage, and tears fall freely down your cheeks.

“Why, why embrace me? I wasn’t by your side like I should have! You were hurting, but I left you alone, and someone hurt you! “ You cried out, trembling from the emotions you were feeling.

He only held you closer and tighter. “All I can say is thank you.” He pauses for a moment. “I didn’t have to retell the tragedy that happened thanks to your ability as a hunter. Even though, you weren’t here, what matters is you’re here now. **_You_** _came back._ ” He whispered in your ear hugging you once more before letting you go.

You turn around to face him, and you embrace him. He easily returns it, and as you disengage from one another, he holds your hand in his. You allow him to pull you inside.

“Welcome back, my dearest friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly fun to write, and I love the emotions I’m able to bring out as well!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read these chapters out loud to my mother because she loves a good story, and recently read this and one chapter of my other story to my father...I was over the moon on the reactions and comments he made too. He chuckled at Trevor’s comments and Adrian’s lines, and he enjoyed how I described a topic as well. Sorry for rambling, it’s really nice to have both my parents support in the creative arts, as there was a time my father didn’t give me the time of day. Enjoy my lovely readers!

It felt surreal to be back with Adrian. How easy it was to be with him, was the part you couldn’t believe. Being one of the very few to not only harness but gain even more power as time passed with your glyph magic and abilities...you think the Order wouldn’t give you up as easily. Then again, you had the Belmont hold literally at your fingertips, Adrian Tepes the son of Dracula, and the castle...once again, doing the main mission of the Order by luck alone.

Each day was something new in it’s ways. Though it always ended with making a good meal with the blond, and sharing some wine or ale. With the castle being in the middle of the forest, you had all the ingredients you needed for food, and there was a close village you could go to if you needed supplies as well.

As the days passed you saw the man you met, and less of the one that thought of himself as a monster. Over dinner one night, you wanted him to know he was fine the way he was.

“I never thought you were a monster, Adrian. Yes, you were born as a dhamphir, but that’s something you can’t change, nor should. You wouldn’t be who you are otherwise.” You say before taking a sip of your ale.

“Heh, you and my mother would have gotten along very well. Is this some of that glyph magic you use? Are you secretly casting spells on me, hmm?” He jests with a smirk and raised brow.

“No, I’m just stating what I see. I think you’re the one casting charms. You have the advantage of being part vampire after all.” You tease with a slight blush.

“True...” He muttered as he eyed you a moment. “But perhaps it’s not magic, but something else entirely that we’re both unaware of, hmm?” He asks before sipping his wine.

“Could be, certain cues I’m not seeing because I was orphaned at such a young age...oh, I was curious.” He looks to you waiting. “Because you’re half, is blood not required like a regular vampire?”

He smiles his fangs peeking out. “No, it’s not. I can simply eat like a human to gain the strength I require. Drinking blood is more a temptation than a necessity in my case.” His gaze goes to your neck. “Though, I wonder about yours...being a glyph hunter.” He places a hand upon yours.

“Ah, right. It’s more the markings I have are from living beings, and not soo much my blood.” You absentmindedly rub a hand over one on your bicep. “I had potential and magical abilities at a very young age from what they told me since I’ve been with the Order.”

“Yes, a very reliable and capable huntress.” He whispered into your ear.

_He’s soo close, why is he interested in a person like me?_ You thought a moment before you chided yourself for having such thoughts.

He’s tempted to push hair behind your ear, but stops himself and simply moves to sit back down. You down the rest of your ale, and decided to retire for the night.

Most of your nights ended that way with him. Actions or words that neither of you could say or do for unknown reasons. It was frustrating, but you were allowed to stay in both ways. With someone you cared about, and as your mission as well.

You were used to men lusting for you, but it was unknown territory when it came to being courted for you. Being a hunter never really allowed you to dwell let alone think about emotions in that regard, lest you wanted a quick painful death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You focused on your mission for the majority of the time, and reported any useful information back to the Order. Adrian left you to your own devices as well, unless you wanted to spar or had questions regarding about him. The sparing matches helped you both as it relieved the awkwardness and tension between you two as well. Though one match, left you with more questions than answers.

You found some spells you wanted to try out, and you could conjure them just fine, but the targets you made had the same results. You sighed, and laid back and took in the afternoon sky through the trees to calm yourself. Your mind went to the teasing that Sypha made before you left her and Trevor.

_“You can tease me all day about liking Trevor, but it’s obvious you like a certain someone as well.” She jests with a light chuckle._

_You look at her, and shrug it off. “I don’t know about that.”_

_“Yes you do. Ever since the hold, there’s something between you and Alucard.” She declares and you quirk a brow. “He’s fallen for you, his actions, and how he saw out for your company as well.”_

_You blush and deny it. “He’s a dear friend that wanted help that I could give.”_

_“You can deny all you want, but eventually it will be obvious even to you. Besides, you two would look lovely together.”_

You groan angry with your mind for replaying that memory. You don’t dwell on it for too long, as you gather up your things and head towards the hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this tale would be longer because of the characters, and the situation is different too. I’m also writing another tale as I upload each chapter of this one. Stay safe my lovely readers!


	7. Chapter 7

You poured a lot of your time into the knowledge that was in the hold, because the emotions you were feeling were too much of a gamble. Yes, your friend was charming, and handsome...but, thinking about him in a different light...his banter, the way he fights, his laugh, his _smile_.

_Okay, slow down...why am I thinking about him. Of course he’s all those wonderful things because of his parents and upbringing! End of story, nothing else to it. He’s just teasing because it’s fun, but why does it feel different compared to Sypha or Trevor’s? Come on, y/n you know why._

“I can’t believe I’m arguing with myself...” You muttered palming your face into your hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Adrian, does blood have a type of aroma? Besides the copper type, is it different for you?” You ask at dinner absently pushing some items around on your plate with your fork.

He quirks a brow at your question. After taking a sip of his wine, he then holds your gaze. “Just anyone, or would you like to know what aroma your scent and blood give off?” You blush, but nod. “Hmm, your scent is of the forest, I find myself calm in your presence. Your blood...” he pauses. “Makes my mind race, and I hunger for it.” He smirks taking another sip of his wine.

You blush even more and excuse yourself for the rest of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You find you’re not getting much sleep because your mind is racing. You read an herb book you found and able to catch a few winks of rest. You knew what it was, but you just focused on other matters than the unknown.

The next day, Adrian wanted to spar with you, and you both made your way to the clearing in the woods. He summoned his blade and got into position, you summoned your own and got into position as well. You both smiled, and both charged towards one another the next moment. You both blocked each other’s attacks with ease, and you sighed dodging even his footwork as well.

He moved in even closer. “You’re very graceful in a sword fight, I wonder...how you would be in a different dance, hmm?” He whispers in your ear before gently kissing your neck.

“A-Adrian! Why would you-“

His words caused you to stumble and he pinned you on the ground. His hands holding your arms up over your head. You held his golden gaze, and you found yourself taking in his features.He smiled taking in your features and leaning closer. His hands skimmed your arms to interlock with your own, and he took in how small your hands were to his own. Your eyes took in the healing scars that were visible and you had a desire to just trace them, and kiss them as well.

As he leaned in you gently kiss his cheek. You felt him shudder. “Soo soft...” he murmurs and you blush. He kisses your neck once more. “Soo intoxicating...” He whispers onto your flesh kissing it once more.

Whatever spell you both were under, you didn’t want to stop and he didn’t either. You felt yourself nod when you held each other’s gaze, he smiled before he leaned in to kiss your lips. Your eyes slowly closed as you drew closer, as his did. Before your lips met though, is when you woke from your slumber.

You looked around and found yourself in your bed chambers. You held your head in your palm. _Pretty bad sign that I just dreamt about kissing him. Where do I even start to nip this before it gets out of hand?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to finally figure out. Told you I love building tension, and when you have two people that haven’t had experience with what they’re facing or reference...you get a situation like this lol I just have one more chapter of this tale, and it’s a NSFW one. Hope you all are well, and stay safe my lovely readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, last chapter was interesting, and this tale has been fun, but at times frustrating. But more so life has been a battle some days. I’m glad I chose to have a upload/update day once a week. Cause at times I wanted to sketch, or the other. Just glad I’m keeping my creative juices flowing. There was a time I didn’t write nor draw as much as I am now. Enough of my rambles, hope you enjoy my lovely readers!

You found you could only avoid Adrian for so long, and you weren’t looking forward to the moment you had to explain _everything_. The weird questions, your poor lack of sleep for the last week, and the dreams as well.

_I hope I don’t ruin or freak him out...damn, where do I even start? With a confession, and then ask if he shares the same feelings? Better I do it now, than drag it on..._ You thought as you saw Adrian approaching you.

You were in the study, the book in your lap forgotten, as your thoughts had your complete attention. He sat next to you on the couch, a concern look in his features. You bit your bottom lip in hesitation, but then took a deep breath. He was watching your every move, or that could just be your skills going into overdrive.

“I’m sorry, I had it all planned in my head on how I explain what’s been going on, but...” you paused placing a palm to cup your head. “The weird questions, avoiding you, lack of sleep...”

“Quite a list of concerns, but please continue.” He states placing a hand gently on your knee.

You nod. “I didn’t know what was going on because I never really had much experience...” you look him in the eyes. “But it has come to my attention that, I have fallen for you. I can understand if you don’t feel-“

He pulls you close and silenced you with a passionate kiss. You don’t react for a moment but, you recover and welcome his embrace easily. “I fell for you when you came back to me.” He kissed you once more. “I fell even deeper as the days passed.”

You smiled once more, before pressing your lips against his. He was gentle with you, as he pulled you closer. When you pulled away for a moment you smiled as you ended up in his lap.You kiss once more you wrap your arms around his neck, one hand going into his blonde mane, and you couldn’t help but shutter.

“Your hair is even softer than I thought it would be.” He chuckles from your confession.

You got lost in his golden gaze and drew close once more. You both were lost in the moment, and as you took in what was around you two, you discovered you were in your bedroom. You both shared a laugh, and got lost in each other’s embrace. It didn’t take him long to shed your tunic from your form, and you removed his shirt. He paused as you took in his exposed flesh, and you found yourself tracing the scars lightly with your fingertips, before kissing them shortly after. He shivered from your touch, but held you closer caressing your back and hips as you continued your kiss trail.

Once you nipped playfully on his neck, he softly moaned, and then chuckled. “Be careful, you’re playing with fire my dear.”

“Maybe, I want to feel your fangs, love.” You respond as you look at him through half lidded eyes.

He smirks, “If that’s the case, maybe I’ll start...” he whispered kissing your neck. “Here.” He nips, but goes down to your collarbone. “Here?” He moves further down kissing in the middle of your chest. His eyes flicker to yours and then removes your crop top. He smiles as he views the exposed flesh and samples from one breast, the other he palms, kneading the tender flesh. You moan, and run your hands through his hair, and can’t help but hold him there. You gasp as you feel his cloth length against your core, and you slowly grind against him.

He nips your bud, and then twirled his tongue, sucking on it soon after. You shiver in desire, and he smirks at your reaction, doing the same actions to the other.

“Adrian...” You sigh out as you take in the sensations. He hums, and you moan out when he trails one hand down to cup a bottom cheek.

You pull him up to kiss him, and he moans pulling you flush against him, both of his hands palming your bottom. You both couldn’t help but chase the sweet friction, that led to you both stripping off the rest of your clothes. You couldn’t help but stare and you weren’t the only one. You blushed and he hovered over you.

“If this is too much, just say the word, love.” He whispered into your ear, before lightly nipping your neck.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders, shaking your head no. You nuzzled your cheek against his own, enjoying feeling his skin against your own. He sighed before trailing kisses down your form and as he drew closer to your heated core, his gaze flickered to your own, and you couldn’t help but blush as the image of him between your legs and eating you out came to mind and stayed there. You just nodded and he smiled lifting your legs over his shoulders as he lowered his head to your core.

He didn’t spend too much time between your legs especially when you mewled and gasped out his name, and your noises were causing him to rut a bit into the sheets. Once you orgasmed he licked his lips clean of your essence, and enjoyed seeing you coming down from your high. He crawled up and kissed you wrapping your legs around his waist. You couldn’t help but gasp as you felt the tip rub against your entrance and kiss him once again as he slipped in.

You both moaned out at the sensation and once you got comfortable, he began to move. Because of his vampire abilities he kept it slow and sensual and once you were both close to the edge, he couldn’t resist going a bit faster and harder until you both were seeing stars. As you both came down from the euphoric high, you found yourself drifting off to sleep, and if you were being honest, it was needed for all those sleepless nights you had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my dear readers is the end of this tale! The last chapter took a bit to do, since I did have a bit of a burnout and was working on my next project as well. I am always working on a project or two, and one I’m hoping is a creation all my own, characters, plot and all! Once I have it shaped out more, I’ll be sure to post it! Hope you all are still staying safe my lovely readers!

**Author's Note:**

> So using the same character but, she meets the trio instead of trying to save Hector. Two different tales that she doesn’t bump into either male but the intended one. Literally wrote this chapter after finishing Hector’s tale, and love how it’s already turning out. Stay safe my lovely readers!


End file.
